Wouldn't Dream Of It
by queendraconis
Summary: A Julian/Logan fic of Dalton by CP Coulter. Logan gets bored, Julian provides him with something to do. Rated just to be safe, and because I have no idea how to rate this whatsoever. Warning for minor knife play.


"Logan, what are you doing?" Julian asked warily as he watched his boyfriend play absently with a penknife.

"Bored" was Logan's only reply

"Lo, put it away. You'll cut yourself" Julian reprimanded

"I don't mind" Logan shrugged

"What?" Julian asked incredulously. "You don't care if you cut yourself?"

"Nope" Logan looked up from where he has sat on a chair by his desk to smile at Julian. "Actually..." he continued hesitantly "...I kind of like it"

"You what?" Julian stared

Logan shrugged again "I just like the way if feels on my skin" he ran the blade ever so slightly over the tip of his index finger, watching intently where metal met with skin

Julian groaned. "Logan, give me the damn knife" he ordered, getting up from the bed he had previously been laid upon to stand in front of his boyfriend, holding a hand out expectantly.

Logan looked up to see Julian had that irritating determined look on his face. The look that said Logan would always lose, and Julian would always get his way no matter what. He reluctantly handed the knife to Julian and mentally added a note to wait until Julian was asleep that night and steal it back.

"Thank you" Julian said, annoyance clear in his voice as he turned and walked away from Logan. Logan's brow furrowed and a sad expression crossed his face as he watched his boyfriend walk away from him, but then he became confused as he watched him close the door and return to him.

Julian sat on Logan's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Next time you're bored, tell me for Christ's sake" Julian shook his head whilst muttering 'idiot' under his breath

"I'm not deaf, you know?"

"You were meant to hear" Julian smirked. "So..." he spoke quietly as he looked at the penknife still in his hand. Julian brushed his lips to Logan's ear as he whispered "you like knives?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Hmm" Logan nodded. He didn't know where Julian was going with this but he damn well liked the sound of it.

"Well then. You should have told me" Julian almost purred as he kissed a trail down Logan's jaw to his neck.

Logan only moaned in reply as Julian's kisses became heavier and he began biting his way across Logan's neck. Julian began removing his boyfriend's tie; throwing it into oblivion. The shirt was next to go as Julian impatiently unfastened the buttons. This was then thrown halfway across their room.

"Now" Julian said as he resumed biting along Logan's jaw "I take it...you wouldn't be opposed...to me using this?" Julian moved an arm from around Logan's neck to show that it still held the knife he had confiscated from Logan earlier.

Logan's eyes grew wide and darkened with desire as he looked up at his boyfriend in wonder. "Not at all"

"Good" Julian smiled as he sat up and moved his free arm to grasp one of Logan's. He placed the blade tip experimentally – feather soft – to the upper side of Logan's arm and added slight pressure as he trailed an invisible pattern on Logan's skin. He simply watched where the blade and skin made contact with silent curiosity. He pressed the blade a little heavier into Logan's skin and watched as a tiny trail of red followed the knife's pattern.

"More" Logan growled

"Shh" Julian said softly, almost soothingly as he stopped the blades movement for a split second and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "Always so impatient" he laughed as he resumed caressing the knife across Logan's arm with more force than before.

Logan moved his free hand to stroke the side of Julian's face, and pulled him forwards into a surprisingly soft and loving kiss. The blade in Julian's hand dug deeper into Logan's skin, as his focus was drawn to the lips that were kissing him, causing Logan to moan into the kiss at the sudden sharp jolt of pain that sent sparks of pleasure through his body. The knife fell from Julian's grasp as he raised his hands to twist and pull through Logan's hair, and Logan took advantage of having his arm free to grasp Julian's waist and pull him closer to him.

"I will never have enough of you" Logan whispered, resting his head against Julian's and looking him in the eye

"Good thing I have a lot more to give then" smiled Julian

"I love you, my Julian" Logan said softly

"Always so possessive" Julian laughed. Logan looked at Julian expectantly "I love you too, idiot"

"Good" Logan smirked, pulling Julian to him for a rougher and passionate kiss "because there's no way you're getting rid of me"

Julian smirked back "Wouldn't dream of it"


End file.
